


A Fenton Family Affair

by BizarreJoe



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Press, Oral Sex, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizarreJoe/pseuds/BizarreJoe
Summary: Jazz comes back from college to find her family's home empty with no sign of anyone being there for years. She investigates where her family went, only to find that Maddie and Danny may have a great reason for not being in Amity Park anymore.





	A Fenton Family Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Story for a friend of mine. Thanks to Vicious0 and Ulysseus, for helping me finish and edit this, I swear i would suck without them.

Jazz Fenton could be considered many things but stupid wasn't one of them. She had a college degree that proved it. Jazz had a naturally inquisitive and deductive personality, so, after coming back to her home from college only to find her family’s house empty, she couldn't help but suspect that Danny and their mom had something in mind other than leaving for greener pastures when they left.

Her family had separated. Ever since the time that Danny saved the world from that meteorite, things around the house had been… different. Jack being the curious person that he was convinced that the next real ghost threat was going to come from space, specifically the moon. As much a scientific clown as he had been in the past, being right about the ghost world theory (thus successfully proving the existence of alternate universes) and managing to help to save the world with his technology, the world governments and scientific institutions gave him as much funding as he could ever want and before long, he was gone, both from the house and the planet. 

Jack cared about his family, at least that is what Maddie told herself all the time and for a while, Danny and Jazz herself believed in it too. He called all the time from up there? So who would believe otherwise? Well, with time, the answer became “all three of them”. When Jazz had finally started college, she noticed that Jack’s calls became less frequent, and while Danny and Maddie knew the daily life of an astronaut, Jazz couldn’t avoid suspecting that it was another thing. So her head was filled with suspicions when calls went from four times a week to three times a week to once a week to monthly to bi monthly. And that's how it was, they were supposed to communicate like this for the next five years. 

Jazz was abroad while it was happening so she wasn’t entirely aware of how rejected and ignored her family felt. It was a reality that she only became aquentanced with once she came back to find the Fenton family residence, the place she grew up ever since she was a baby, completely deserted. Pressing the doorbell didn’t work, yelling didn’t work, and calling the phone only made her more confused because the line had been cut. 

She may have never been the favorite daughter, but her family was close knit enough for them to tell her if they were going to be away from home for long. At least that's what she expected, a quick jog through her memories did make her consider the few calls she got over the last couple of years. She rummaged through the handbag looking for her keys, and once she found them, she was relieved to learn that they still worked. Once she stepped inside, she was shocked to find her old house in the state it was in.

The house itself had a -presumably- ghost powered generator that made it independent from the rest of Amity Park so the lights still turned on when she pressed the switch. What she saw left her stunned, the whole place from the living room to the upper floor to the lab, all had a thick layer of dust, which wasn’t helped by the heavy humidity of the place. It looked grimey. The whole place felt like nothing, not even a single soul had walked through the house in years (and considering that there were some actual ghosts that were on good terms with her family, that feeling was way too literal for her, uncomfortably so).

When she sat on the dirty sofa, she only really had one thought in her head. “They left...my whole family left.” She didn’t know for how long as she stared at the floor, but it was enough for a sense of hopelessness to stick to the back of her head. 

Looking up, she saw that there was a sheet of paper folded on top of the coffee table. It didn’t look special. It had the same layer of dust as everything else in the house, Jazz herself knew that she wouldn’t have picked it if it didn’t have her mother’s initials written on a corner. Inside, there was a note, a message from her mother, stating how she felt, how alone she was with Jack in space, Jazz in college, and Danny “working”. Most of the time, it was her alone and no amount of visits from Dani made it go away. So she decided to leave the house to start again somewhere. 

It was unbelievable, quite literally too. Jazz didn’t believe a single word on the paper. She knew her mother was many things but a good liar was still not one of them. She didn't know if it was the way it was written or how the ideas in each paragraph were never actually finished before going into another one. The whole thing felt dishonest. It felt very distinctively “Not Maddie”.

What followed was a week of what could only be called detective work. She went to the houses of the people the family knew and of people who may have known where she planned to go,she even contacted Dani, her sister/cousin/thing, but the only clue that she could give her was that she wasn't alone. She left with someone.

Thanks to a favor that a Guy in White owed her family, she managed to go through footage in the bus station that her mom used to leave and with some digging, she managed to find her and her mysterious companion. All she needed to do after that was to take a bus. Two days later, she was in front of what her GIW contact told her was her mother’s house. Whilst it didn’t have the massive OPs center above the house, like the one back in Amity Park, she could see lab equipment through the windows in the upper floor. 

With a long, deep breath, she pushed her doubts away and pressed the doorbell. The response didn’t make itself wait for long. She heard someone rushing and stumbling to get to the door. Then as hastily as they came, they opened the door. Jazz was surprised to find a kid on the other side, a girl with a round face, bright red hair and a joyous disposition. She couldn't have been older than four. Jazz thought that she looked remarkably close to her at that age. For a minute, she was silent, thinking about the possibility that this kid was her sister. 

Jazz didn't even realize that she was just staring at the girl until she herself said. “Hello? 

“Oh! Sorry!” Said the college graduate “I was… sorry. Does...Maddie live here?”

The girl looked at her for a second before turning back, and yelling, “MOM!!! Someone’s looking for you!”

Maddie came down from the upper floor as quickly as she could. She was still wearing her blue skinsuit. The only difference was that now she had a bit more to fill them with, considering that she was pregnant.

As soon as she came to the door however, Maddie stopped.She looked at her eldest daughter with surprise and then with what could only be described as a begging look before turning to her youngest and saying, “Junior, dear, go to your room, I need to talk to her in private for a bit.”

The little girl looked between the two adults, before nodding after a loud “Yes!” without any more words, she ran up the stairs with a smile. 

Knowing her daughter, Maddie raised her voice and said “And no spying through the ceiling!” 

Maddie invited her daughter in, and with a sign of her hand she asked her to wait. She was making sure that Junior was in her room before pressing a button in what Jazz assumed was her phone. And a couple of minutes later, Maddie opened the conversation with “So… You found me” 

“It wasn’t that hard, I just asked a favor” Said Jazz as her mother guided her to the living room, also sitting down in front of her mom, right after she did. “The bigger question is, why did I have to find you? Although, I think I may have already seen why, I just want  _ you  _ to tell me  _ why _ ” 

It didn’t take long for Maddie to answer, but it did take some thinking “I was alone for so long, I’m sure you must be surprised and disgus--”

“Actually I expected you and dad to break up way before I went to college.” Jazz interrupted “I just wonder why you couldn’t just call and tell me that you we’re moving, or getting re-married even” 

She hadn’t even finished the sentence, when someone came through the door. “Maddie? I’m sorry I took so long, You wouldn't believe how long the lines are at the store” 

As soon as the door opened, the room’s temperature dropped, it may not crack at all anymore, and it was a lot more mature, but his voice was still unmistakable. The one that came through the door was Danny. 

Danny continued talking until he saw the two women in the living room, stunned by his sister’s presence, he dropped the bags he was holding. “Jazz? What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing. I mean mom told you but not--” She stopped mid sentence, and it was then when the wheels in her head started turning, Jazz turned to her mom and said “No…. No you didn't.” Madeline Fenton was a very family oriented woman, and something needed to be big and terrible for her to avoid telling her family. Something as big and terrible as boning her son and having two kids with him.

The freak out that followed was so intense that Danny had to Overshadow her to make her sit down and convince her to even try to talk things out. She asked him to promise never to do that again before she steeled herself and said “You wanted to talk, then let’s talk. What is this? Why should I not call the police and what keeps you together as more than mother and son? Also, does being pregnant with a half ghost doesn’t give you any trouble?”

“Going full psychologist on us? It’s better than the other option” said Danny, before Maddie stopped him and answered herself.

“In order. We are living together as a couple and we love each other. Because we already settled down and started a family and calling them would only break that up, besides he IS the hero of the world and I'm sure they would brush it aside because of that, so it would be a waste of time.” For the third response, Maddie remained silent, she just put her hands facing each other, around eight and a half inches apart. It took both Jazz and Danny a second, but they both said “Mom!” and “Maddie!” respectively. 

She merely answered “What? Are we going to pretend like she doesn’t know?”

“I didn’t need to know that part”

Smiling, Maddie said “You were the one who asked... And about the problems, no. None.” Just after she finished saying that, her body became transparent for a full five seconds. “Except for that one. she turns me intangible every so often. I’ve had to lace the chairs with ecto-ranium just to avoid phasing through”

“Look, Jazz. We were both lonely, heartbroken and… needy... when it happened. We didn’t intend for it to get this serious. But it kinda happened on it’s own.”

“Then tell me… How did this start?”

Maddie spoke “Nothing of this was planned. The first time we saw each other as more than mother and son was kind of incidental…”

***

Danny found himself flying without any real direction or plan, he was both translucid and intangible, and that was the only thing he was really paying attention to. Being a worldwide celebrity after saving the world meant that there were very few places he could go and stay without really being swarmed by people. So the only options he really had were to shapeshift, and to literally disappear, which he was happy to do. 

Danny was deathly tired after a whole day of helping the authorities, and wasn’t really paying attention to where he was flying to, he had done this route so many times that he could fly home on autopilot. He phased through a wall, and finding himself in one of the bathrooms, decided to stay. 

He was so out of it that he paid no mind to the fact that the bathtub was full of warm water and foam. He just sat himself, still intangible and enjoyed the sensation of the water going through him. It was a weird, alien feeling, that only he and other ghosts could have, he was thankful for it, he closed his eyes and let himself go. It was the most relaxing thing he had done all week; he didn’t have to think about the authorities, or his break up with Sam, nothing, he almost fell asleep, but he was woken up when something phased through him. He opened his eyes to find the naked figure of his mother getting into the tub. He quickly put his hands over his mouth to avoid saying anything. He had to remain very still as well, the house had a system that prevented all ghosts but him from phasing through, and knowing that phasing was cold to the touch, if anything changed, his mother would know. So Danny was trapped here with his mom. 

Granted, there were worse things to be trapped with. But no young adult wants to be trapped in a bathtub with their mom, no matter how hot she was. And hot she was, even though Danny knew that he should have probably close his eyes again, didn't, he found himself unable to do it, whether his conscious mind wanted to admit it or not, his boner showed that his body surely knew what was in front of him. A true bonafide bombshell. 

Madeline Fenton was many things, she was a scientist, a martial artist, a mother and above all else she was hot, really, really hot. She had strong, child bearing hips, and big, full tits that could feed them, all packed with the most fit body he had seen on a woman her age, Danny could keep lying to himself all he wanted, but deep down he knew that his balls would have dropped much later if it wasn’t because this woman was going around wearing nothing but a skin tight bodysuit and very little else. 

She finally laid on the tub, trying to let the warm water wash away the tension in her body. Once she started to talk to herself about how she expected the water to be warmer, Danny was sure he had been caught, but she ended up closing her eyes and relaxing, seemingly content with the temperature. He let out a silent sigh of relief, but realized his situation was still dire, considering that he couldn’t get out of the tub without being discovered.

Danny, looking to the side, tried to do the same as his mother, hoping to relax and let the awkward situation pass him by. And, for a hot minute, he thought he would be able to, but a sound made him turn back so quickly he may have given himself whiplash.

His mom let out a soft yet long moan, and, no matter what he might have wanted it to be, there was no denying what was happening in front of him.

Beyond the moans, that continued to slip through her mouth, her arm made consistent, frantic movements, creating ripples and splashes in the bath; even if he couldn’t see through the bubbles from where he was, there was no doubt that his mother was fingering herself right in front of him.

He knew that in his ghost self, he didn't really have a body, let alone blood, but he was sure he could still feel his cheeks turning flush from the embarrassment. Above the water, he could see her arm moving, it wasn’t hard to imagine what she was doing. She was groping her own breasts, using her fingers to massage her nipples. Completely giving herself to her own pleasure… pleasure, that, after she paused, seemed to not be enough.

“Oh Jack, how I wish that you were here. why did you have to leave for so long?” with the memory of her husband in her mind, she continued, with an unsatisfied sigh, Maddie lifter herself up, exposing her chest to Danny as she stuck her leg out of the bath, spreading her legs as she began to work even harder in this new pose, hoping to fill the gap her husband had left with a more intense regiment.

Danny, even though he knew for a fact that he should have looked anywhere else, moved aside, or done anything to remove himself from the scene didn’t. He felt guilty like a man at the gallows, but his body responded the same way that the body of any young man his age would have in a situation like this. He had an erection, and a wicked idea of what to do with it. 

Against his best judgement, he took out his dick and started rubbing his cockhead. Though he knew it was rather embarrassing, the new pose his mother had put herself in was too tempting to pass by, this was the closest thing to sex that he had had since his break up with Sam.

Now that she was sitting up, her massive rack was in full view, each tit swaying heavily down from their own weight, obviously she wore a lot of support in her bodysuit. Her erect pink nipples on full display, her right hand even pinching and twisting one lightly, bringing out small twitches in her whole body as she worked herself up. Though he still couldn’t get a clear view of her pussy, the bubbles had been mostly pushed away by now, leaving him with a blurry image that let him know exactly what was going on under the waves; three fingers eagerly plunging into her with a painful force, bringing out moans he never realized moms could even make.

With such a perfect scene unfolding before him, Danny held nothing back as he feverishly stroked his cock in front of his mother, greedily taking in the sights in front of him, from her fat tits, to her thick thigh on the side of the tub, and her needy cunt in the water below them. He was grateful that Maddie was moaning loudly as her orgasm built up, as it allowed his heavy breathing to pass her by undetected as he got closer to cumming with her.

After several minutes of this routine, Maddie’s breathing became increasingly laboured and her movements became sloppier and stiffer, it was obvious to Danny that she was having a hard time containing herself as her continued to work her body up.

With a final push, her whole body went stiff as she finally achieved her climax, her eyes shutting tight as she buried her fingers in as deep as they would go while her other hand almost crushed her sensitive nipple. Thanks to her sudden jerk, Danny finally got a full view of his mother’s nethers as her hips lifted up above the tub, her glistening cunt almost shoved in his face as she came right in front of him

With that perfect view, he was quickly pushed over the top, letting out his load into the tub, cumming in sync with his own mom. He had to bite his lip to hold in his moan as jet after jet of his seed shot out of him, filling the bathwater with a new substance, which was thankfully covered by the remaining bubbles that had been pushed to his side of the tub.

None of the two spent much more time in the bathtub after that, a few minutes later, Maddie came out first, taking a couple of towels to dry herself and her hair with. Danny, floated as quietly as he could before picking a wall and phasing through it. he had already done enough, he wasn’t going to risk an encounter here. 

One towel around the torso and the other on her head was all she needed before going out of the room, but right as she turned the doorknob she turned back and said “can’t forget this”, she walked up to the tub again, she was going to get her hand inside to take the cork and let the water drain, but something stopped her, now that the bubbles were gone, there was something weird about the water. There was some white goo floating in the water. “What is this?” she asked herself, but truth to be told, she knew what it was on sight, there was only one thing it could be, and only one person capable of getting it there. “No…” she whispered, clearly denying the possibility.

“Why would he?” She said, going through recent events, it didn’t take a lot of time to realize that someone who recently went through a crushing breakup like he had might just be beaten down and desperate enough to pull a stunt like this. Even though she was his mother, she understood that she was still very attractive, and being so easily available to him, she didn’t like the idea that her own son would do something like this, but it didn’t surprise her as much as she thought it would once she started to think about it.

“Oh Danny…” Though she knew she should have been enraged or at least offended that he would do something like this, all she could bring herself to feel was sadness for him. This was her son’s cry for help, she knew that, deep down, this was because he was lonely, not because he was a pervert.

  
  


The days after the bathroom encounter, things were  _ awkward _ around the house. Danny avoided her as much as he could, while trying to not make it seem as if her was actively trying to ignore her. On her part, Maddie didn’t have the slightest idea of how to breach the subject to him. She wanted to be tactful with it, she knew she couldn’t barge in on him and directly confront him about it. No, she needed to talk to him about it in the perfect moment, but with his continuous insistence on avoiding her now, that moment seemed impossible to find. 

_ But what if don’t need to find it? _ she wondered to herself. She was an engineer, after all. On that next Monday, Maddie watched his son go through the door to work, and with a grin on her face, she went to work herself.

That day, Danny got home late at night, there was food on the dinner table waiting for him, but he was tired enough to avoid eating it, he just wanted to go to sleep at that point. So he floated his ass up the stairs, he didn’t even have the mental concentration he needed to phase through the wall to get to his room. Once he was on the upper hallway, he saw nothing in the darkness except for the light coming from a half open door. The damp air and wet spots in the floor told him all he needed to know, Maddie had just come out of the bathroom. He told himself that he had no intention of stopping on her door before getting to his room, but his lewd curiosity ended up being stronger than him. 

Through the small opening in the door, he saw his mom drying herself with the towels, moving energetically to do it as quickly as possible. Danny was annoyed with how little he could see through the opening, so he turned himself invisible and phased through the door to get a better view. 

Maddie, sensing the room get mildly colder, dropped the towel as she turned around, a cylindrical gadget in her hand. Once she pushed a button, it shot a green net that ended up landing on Danny, forced by the composition of the material, the youngster turned corporeal again and found himself trapped in a room along with his underwear clad mom. A mom that didn’t exactly look happy.

“What is this?” Danny asked, struggling in his bonds as he lay on the master bedroom floor.

“I think you know exactly what this is mister, it’s for the same reason you’re in my room at all right now,” Maddie retorted, “Face it, I caught you.”

He opened his mouth to defend himself, but knew his mother wasn’t dumb enough to fall for any lame lie he could come up with on the spot, instead, letting the truth flow out, “I’m sorry, it was an accident, I didn’t mean to-”

“I’m not mad at you, calm down,” Maddie interjected, her scowl softening to a smile, “I just want to talk, so if you promise not to run off, I’ll take that net off you, sound fair?”

Though he hesitated for a moment, Danny realized that this was a lot better than what he was afraid it could have been, “Okay, sounds fair.”

After a short moment, both mother and son were sitting together on her bed, Maddie opting to stay in her underwear for their talk.

“So” She started “Danny. Talk to me, why did you do it?”

“It was an accident” He said, honestly but ashamed “I was tired, went  through  the wall and got in before I realized that you were going to get in. And when you were in it was too late to get out, you would have known that I was there”

“Are you sure that was the only reason?”

“Mom I... nothing else happened there, okay? I don’t want to talk about it” 

“Danny, don’t  talk to me like I'm an idiot . I know what sperm looks like, there was a lot in the tub, so I was swimming in it for who knows how long” Seeing her son grow more distressed with every word, Maddie took another approach “Danny, I know what you’re going through” 

“Mom, you and dad have been together ever since you were 15” He said, turning to face her with the expression of someone who was thankful for the sentiment, but didn’t think that she could relate.

“Yeah, that’s a part of the problem” she laid down in bed and put her hands on her own stomach, Danny, not wanting to feel any more awkward did the same. “I’ve been with him for so long that now that I’m without him feel broken, and purposeless.” She looked at her son who started to look at her with a kind yet dejected compassion “I’m not saying that it is like being cheated on with your best friend, but loneliness is loneliness in the end” 

“I…” He said, still with his words in his throat “I may have had another reason for staying”

“Which is?” 

“I haven’t done it in six months”

“Six months?” She shuckled “try two years” she said, with a small bit of honest agony in her voice. 

“If its so bad, why haven’t you, you know, gotten with anybody else”

“I’m in my forties. Nobody would want anything to do with an old hag like me”

“You can’t be serious,” said the young man “You’re the smartest, most charming person I know and , and you’re gorgeous! Anyone would be lucky to have you”

“That’s so sweet” She said, looking at her son, both puberty and genetics had been kind to him, not only was he fit and muscular enough to be a model, he still had that boyish adorable face. She couldn’t believe her mind when a wicked thought went through it about his form. No, she couldn’t. She thought to herself, but as quickly as that thought came one came to contrarest it. If he could come to her, why couldn’t she? Maddie said to him “it’s such a shame nobody does anything about it”

After spending a whole minute without speaking, she broke the silence “Danny. If I asked you to cross the line, only once, would you?”

“What?!” he was surprised by the sheer implication of what his mother said, it had to be a joke, right?”

“You did cum to me, we’re both adults, and we’re both desperate. So, why not?”

“Because....” He tried to come with a reason not to do it, but came short of answers other than ‘we are related’, and as his mother had already implied, his stunt a week prior had left that null and void. “Will you tell anyone?”

“Will you?” she asked, he answered by shaking his head. She sat up, and he did the same. They both understood what was about to happen, she got close to him and as she kissed him, he tried to avoid recoiling, it wasn’t hard, he was in need of physical affection so he accepted her, put the fact that she was his mom as far as he could in the back of his mind, and when he opened his eyes again. he only saw her for the woman she was. The beautiful, sexy woman that went to stand in front of him. 

For once Danny was thankful for being undead, because he was sure that otherwise her curves would have killed him. He didn't know what it was about what she was doing, he had already seen what was underneath that underwear, but seeing her take it off for him was something special. 

Maddie on the other hand got a kick every time he used his powers. So he let his clothes fall through himself one by one, until he had nothing more than his boxers on, to the delight of the older woman. With a final move, his boxers fell freely to the ground, evoking a gasp from his mother as she was surprised with what they had been hiding. His cock sprung forward freely, it’s massive girth swung in front of her, leaving her speechless as stood before her.

“Come on Mom, your turn,” Danny said, walking towards his mom, who, in response to seeing his behemoth of a cock bounce towards her, couldn’t help but let out a scream, quickly stifled as he plunged his tongue into her mouth, turning her panic into serenity as she fell into her son, his warm embrace comforting her as their tongues pressed together, drool falling from their lips as Danny stripped her.

Maddie didn’t hesitate to let out her moans into his mouth as he began to fondle one of her tits with his one hand, the other making its way to her ass as he memorized her every curve with his touch.

Their kiss broke with a gasp as Maddie felt his shaft dig into her belly before running along it, sending a shiver down her spine as she felt every hot inch run along her bare skin.

“Is that all for me?” She asked, as seductively as she could while the wonder of his package settled in.

“There’s no one else I want to share it with more”

“You’re a silly motherfucker” 

“Just about to be a literal one aren’t I?”

“Well someone is in a hurry, looking forward to this milf?” 

“Like you aren’t after it just as bad” 

With a smirk, she pushed him into the bed, she continued kissing him, his lips, his neck, his chest, but when she tried to go lower, he disappeared from below her. Maddie stood up to try and find him, she was startled when he whispered to her ear from behind “Turn over and lie on the bed”.

She turned to see him, the boy was smirking, she wondered what could he have in his mind. Well, there was only one way to find out. She did as her son said, and waited. He, on his part, wasted no time getting on his knees. 

“Oh my,” She said, seeing her son spreading her legs and kissing her inner thighs. “What a proper gentleman,” 

“You don’t deserve anything less” He replied as he brought his face to her dripping slit.

“So, I get credit for what comes next? In that case-” Her quip was cut off though as she felt her son’s tongue run along her sex, pulling a moan from her as she fell into the mattress, letting Danny do his work. Her mind went back when she was his age, maybe even younger. She used to be so horny, so eager. The apple never falls far from the tree, she thought. Before remembering that Jack wasn’t really enthusiastic about eating her out, but look at his son go, making every part of her being, her womanhood et al. By the time she told him, “Danny, Danny, stop. Please. Just put it in already”, he had gotten her close enough, just with his tongue and two fingers. 

Without hesitating, Danny lifted himself up, lining his cock up with her quivering pussy. Without hesitation, he bucked his hips forward, eager to fill the woman lying in front of him. Her tight, moist hole seemed to almost welcome him home as he sunk deeper and deeper into his own mother’s cunt, lost in the ecstatic feeling it gave him.

Maddie wasn’t a slut by any definition, she had been happily and monogamously married for over twenty years, but that didn’t mean she had never used a “marital aid” in her life, not to mention giving birth to two children; so when she realized what a hard time she was having letting her son into her, she felt a whole new appreciation for the massive slab of meat behind her. As she showed her adoration for it with another deep moan, she turned to face her son, her eyes full of hearts as she looked at him, sweaty and in pure bliss, to Maddie, he looked like the most handsome man in the world.

This was far from being Danny’s first rodeo, yet, It felt like a completely new experience. He didn’t know if every woman felt different, but also he couldn’t bring himself to care, because right then and there, he was inside the most important woman in the world. Any shame, any doubt that he could have possibly had before, was gone from his mind as he plowed the woman that brought him into this world.

As he began to pick up his pace, his strength started to leave him, he was pumping every inch of himself into her, throwing his entire body into each of his thrusts, working his hardest to bring his mother as much pleasure as he could. As her sounds turned from moans to screams, Danny became only more committed to thoroughly fucking her, each degenerate sound coming from her sparking a flame in him.

Pulling out for a moment, much to his mother’s distress, he climbed fully onto the bed, taking her legs with him as he stood over her, her feet now sitting next to her leg, a true testament to her flexibility. With one brutal movement, he plunged back down into her leaking cunt, his whole weight now falling onto her with every thrust. To both of them the feeling was maddening, in a perfect way. It was as if they were made for each other. Danny could see, face to face, the beautiful agony he was putting his mom through, and it was addictive, he wanted more, she wanted more. And he was more than willing to oblige.

Maddie was sure that she was going to go insane. Every single pump made her come closer to absolute ecstasy, for twenty full minutes she stood at the border of insanity. Her body experiencing a crescendo of emotions, as it begged for release. Every single one of her senses were being overwhelmed by this experience, all her body could feel was the overwhelming pleasure given to her by being crushed by the weight of their lovemaking, her sight was being taken by visions of his beautiful face and body, her hearing could only pick up the sounds of his grunting, her own moaning and the springs in the bed, begging for mercy. Her nose was getting her intoxicated with the scent of their own sinful mixture, and her tongue could only taste the best thing that was ever made, the taste of her own son as their tongues danced such a ferocious dance. Every inch of her son’s massive cock brought her to new heights as she felt every little detail of it as it mercilessly plundered the milf’s pussy. Every throbbing vein along his shaft worked to spread her even more as Danny enjoyed her every wet fold.

It wasn’t long until they had both reached their limit, their bodies wet with sweat as their exhaustion and passion reached their peak. With one final push, Danny dropped his entire weight onto his mom, holding himself balls deep in he as he came. A seemingly endless stream of his potent seed poured into her waiting womb as he experienced the greatest orgasm of his life, putting anything Sam could ever offer him to shame.

On Maddie’s end, she was reduced to a mewling mess, her orgasm drawn out across the entire duration of her son’s climax. The waves of hot cum that filled her only pushed her to new heights as she reveled in the dirty and beautiful feeling of her own child fill the hole they came from. Tears filled her eyes as the thought lingered, she couldn’t help but find it incredibly romantic in her cum addled state.

Finally finished, Danny collapsed on top of his mother, every ounce of his strength expended, but more than happy to lie between her ample breasts, his cock still buried in her snatch, keeping his cum safe inside of her. With the last of her strength, Maddie reached down to softly cup her son’s emptied sack, fondling the balls that just filled her to the brim, hoping to coax every lost drop out of him, like a good, attentive mother.

Danny looked up to his own mother, they were both exhausted and about to drop asleep. He had no words to describe how he felt after that not about her, or himself, but he tried to say something, the only thing that came out was…

"Can we cross the line again? Just once more?"

"Just one more time"

***

"It ended up being more than one time" Danny finished.

"Way more" Maddie added with a satisfied yet wanting smirk of someone who wanted his dick in her mouth as soon as the conversation was over. It was obvious that retelling the story got her going.

“Look Jazz, it may seen deranged of us, but, at some point after that first time” Danny said, taking his mother’s hand, interlacing fingers with her ” we fell for each other” 

“Yes over the years, that line that we crossed simply stopped being there” She tightened her grip “We are in love, and at this point, we just want to be a family.”

Jazz looked at the couple, they had an age gap of over twenty years, but they looked happy, active and they were on the way to having two kids. Junior, the girl that greeted her, she looked so normal, so okay, she couldn’t bring herself to taking away her family, but, she just had “That girl, Junior, is she… normal? Everything okay upstairs?”

“The closest thing to a genetic defect that she has is my ghost powers Jazz, she's okay, and Paulie will be normal too” Said Danny, he always was good at taking care of other people, she used to think that he was going to be a good father one day. Maybe this was it, she thought.

“You two… haven’t tried anything with her… right?”

“Of course not” Maddie said, taking offense at the mere implication that she would even touch her little girl unapropiedly “how can you even think something like that?”

Jazz cocked her head to the side, as to say “really?” still, by their reaction, it was undeniable that they were into this for something more than the perversion of it. They were a family, just like they had been before her dad decided to care more about his job than the rest of them. She had never realized how much she loved being part of a family, so she put on a smile, and asked.

“So, when will I meet my sister?”


End file.
